Electrocardiography (ECG; also referred to in the industry as “EKG”) devices are used for obtaining waveforms corresponding to cardiac activity in a patient. Transcranial Magnetic Stimulation (TMS) machines are used to apply magnetic stimulation to the head area of a patient. Slowing of a patient's heart rate can lead to many severe health problems, especially for patients who may already suffer from a condition that affects the heart.